


За и против

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Морган и Рид переписываются по телефону. Перевод фика "New era's pros and cons", автор Queen_mab</p>
            </blockquote>





	За и против

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New era's pros and cons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52400) by Queen_mab. 



> Автор не ответила на запрос о переводе

**21:13, 5-Feb-2010  
Квантико  
  
  
  
To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Лапочка, сегодня вечером не могу.  
Свид с потрясным парнем из спортзала ; )  
  
XX  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
Надеюсь, ты ошибся номером  
и лапочка это ты не мне.  
Рид  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Ага, красавчик.Извини, это было Гарсии.  
А тебя еще ничего не смутило?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
А должно было?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Ну. Свидание. Парень.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Буду знать, что у тебя вдвое  
больше возможностей  
снять кого-то на ночь, чем я думал.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
А чего такого?И кстати  
пока буду ждать что на меня  
обратит внимание  
человек,который мне нравится  
до старости жить буду без секса  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
Ты романтик. Можно поинтересоваться  
полом данного человека?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Это он,и абсолютно нетот тип  
с которым я обычно встречаюсь…  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Почему неотвечаешь?  
  
  
  
 **9.28, 7-Feb-2010  
Квантико**  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Ты где, крас?Твои бумажки  
тебя заждались  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
Крас?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Красавчик  
Ты где?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
Отвечу, если перестанешь  
писать, как будто тебе 14.  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Зато тебе как будто 60,как раз  
уравновешиваем друг друга  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
В 60 вообще не знают, как писать смс-ки.  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Сейчас будет лекция об истории  
мобильников…  
Так где ты пропадаешь?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
Знаешь, что такое личные дела?  
  
  
  
 **To:** Рид  
 **From:** Морган  
  
Моя лучшая подруга может  
узнать что угодно одним щелчком.  
Нет, незнаю.Так мне попросить  
ее узнать где ты или сам скажешь?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Я на почте. Тебя папки ждут.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Хорошо мамочка  
  
  
  
 **10.05**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ты в спортзале!? Ого x D  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Хочу позаниматься, чтобы соответствовать  
требованиям нашей профессии.  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Но когда я тебя пытался затащить на свои  
уроки самозащиты ты прикидывался  
неизлечимо больным…  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Потренироваться, а не чтобы  
меня согнул пополам двухметровый парень  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ты сам понимаешь что написал?  
  
  
 **  
23.04, 7-Feb-2010  
Квантико**  
  
  
  
 **To:** Морган  
 **From:** Рид  
  
И зачем ты перед всей командой  
сказал про то, как меня пополам  
нагибают двухметровые мужики?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Гарсия теперь не уснет ночью.  
И я только тебя цитировал  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Предложение было вырвано из контекста!  
Прозвучало… нехорошо.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Зато ты так покраснел, сказка  
Что делаешь?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Стар Трек и мороженое. А ты?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Гик…  
Смотрю что-то там про любовь,лень  
вставать и переключать канал  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Знаешь, что такое пульт? Изобретен  
Робертом Адлером, который умер в 2007.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ага… Клуни его сгрыз за то  
что я на 3 нед уехал в бостон.  
Мальчику иногда так одиноко ; )  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Могу приехать, чтобы он нарычал  
на меня и сразу повеселел.  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ты сидел на его месте. Но фед которого  
напугал золотис. ретривер lol  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Он меня ненавидит, где я ни сижу.  
Даже если я его кормлю,  
пока ты храпишь на диване.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Если приедешь с кино и мороженым  
могу закрыть его в прачечной.Ок?  
Я не храплю.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Еду.  
Храпишь. 

 

 **12.00, 11-Feb-2010  
Миннеаполис  
  
**  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Гарсия отправила список работников  
компьютерного центра, Хотч сказал,  
завтра проверим их алиби.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Понял.Хотч наверное на меня злится  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Вообще-то нет. Он знает, как это, когда  
замешаны близкие.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Прости  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
За что?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Я придурок.Ты хотел помочь,а я толкнул  
тебя к стене  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Я еще с детства привык.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Именно поэтому я и не хотел так  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Ты же не придурок с моей бывшей школы.  
Я как бы в курсе.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
И обычно тех, кто зажимал меня у стены,  
я потом не обнимал. Как бы вот ; )  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
А если я сейчас хочу чтобы меня обняли?  
Гипотетический вопрос  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Не хочу вставать, поэтому,  
гипотетически, тебе надо идти сюда.  
Дверь открыта.  
  
  
  
 **10.00, 15-Feb-2010  
Квантико**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Ты в спорт.зале?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Нет, я чуть не умер.У меня нет сил  
на спорт.зал.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Морган, ты не чуть не умер, тебя всего  
лишь поцарапал котенок.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Дьявольское отродье меня ненавидит.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Ты сидел на ее месте.  
  
; )  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Это все имя которое ты выбрал.Как  
можно было назвать кошку Анна Элеонора  
Рузвельт?Ясно почему комок меха  
такой нервный  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Это не комок, а рэгдолл, порода, выведенная  
от кошки из Калифорнии, у которой после  
автомобильной аварии родились особенно  
тихие и ласковые котята.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Она поэтому тебе все можно, а меня она  
постоянно царапает?  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Наверное, чует, что ты собачник.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Кстати бросай свой комок меха и приезжай  
в парк гулять с Клуни.Он скучает  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Он тебе сам сказал?  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Сам = )А еще хочу посмотреть как доктора  
Рида гоняет щенок  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Это не щенок, в прошлый раз он повалил  
меня на землю.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Будешь ходить на мои занятия он больше  
несможет тебя побороть  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Если я раз схожу, перестанешь донимать  
на эту тему?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Договорились  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Но никаких двухметровых мужиков,  
или сделки не будет.

 

 **23.38, 17-Feb-2010  
Квантико  
  
**  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ты там живой?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Ноги моей больше не будет на этих  
собраниях для мазохистов, куда приходят,  
чтобы выпустить давно подавляемый гнев.  
Я даже не знал, что может болеть в таких  
местах, где болит сегодня.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ты же сам сказал не деликатничать а то  
остальные не воспримут тебя серьезно ; )  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Чтоб ты провалился  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Бедный умненький мальчик поцеловать  
где болит? x D  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Думаю, «x D» означает, что ты шутишь…  
Если завтра не появлюсь с утра на работе,  
проси Хотча выслать кого-то  
соскребать меня с кровати ложкой.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Можно кое-что спросить?  
  
Наша капризная принцесса  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Назовешь меня еще раз капризной  
принцессой, расскажу Гарсии про  
боксеры с «Бакз Банни».  
А какой вопрос?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Вот ведь маленький гаденыш…  
Ты сильно расстроишься если я не  
шутил?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
О чем?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Мне казалось у тебя эйдетическая память.  
  
  
  
 **3.00**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Не сильно.  
  
  
  
 **11.00, 19-Feb-2010  
Миннеаполис **  
  
  
  
**From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Ты собираешься снова со мной разговаривать?  
  
  
  
 **11.45**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Долго игнорировать меня ты все равно не  
сможешь.Мы как бы работаем вместе  
  
  
  
 **12.30**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Я знаю что ты заперся в комнате отдыха,и  
Прентисс рассказала как ты с утра умолял ее  
пойти со мной, чтобы ты смог «сконцентрироваться  
на географическом профиле»  
  
  
  
 **13.12**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Это просто поцелуй! Ты не разговариваешь со  
мной,не отвечаешь на звонки и даже не стоишь  
рядом.Прости если ты расстроился,но мы  
должны поговорить.В конце концов скажи что  
ты просто хотел пошутить или еще что, я незнаю  
Пожалуйста давай поговорим  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Приходи в бар на углу после работы.  
И прекрати на меня пялиться.  
  
  
  
 **2.06, 21-Feb-2010  
Атланта**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Теперь я точно ничего не понимаю.  
Отношений ты не хочешь, никакого поцелуя тоже  
небыло,я неправильно тебя понял, ты меня  
избегаешь, но в лифте ты меня поцеловал.Снова.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Ты не сильно жаловался  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Я уже тебе сказал что думаю.Ты же взрослый  
человек в конце концов,возьми трубку млять  
  
  
 **  
3.17**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Я не тот, кто тебе нужен, Морган.  
Я не душа компании, не забавный, даже  
не симпатичный. Я тебе говорил,  
что в постели я беспомощен?  
Боже, неужели я тебе это правда говорю.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Хватит делать вид что знаешь чего я хочу.  
Ты именно тот кто мне нужен.Можешь  
хотя бы открыть дверь чтобы мы могли  
поговорить?  
  
  
  
 **9.48, 22-Feb-2010  
Атланта**  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Pretty boy  
  
Думаю о прошлой ночи ; ) И о этой штуке.  
Где ты про нее вычитал?  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Прекрати. Ты специально, потому что я краснею.  
Прекрати ухмыляться, все и так странно на нас  
косятся. Уверен, все заметили мою шею. Такое  
ощущение, что на меня напала горилла.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Рид  
  
Когда ты краснеешь это очень сексуально  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Ты ведешь себя как озабоченный подросток.  
  
  
  
 **From:** Морган  
 **To:** Pretty boy  
  
Обещай, что вечером придешь ко мне в номер  
и я начну работать  
  
  
  
 **From:** Рид  
 **To:** Морган  
  
Если перестанешь палиться на мою задницу,  
когда я встаю, я приду.  
  
  
 **Конец**


End file.
